


Floki & Rán: our gods are greedy too.

by mercuryhatter



Series: Vikings and Deities [1]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercuryhatter/pseuds/mercuryhatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Floki, the shipbuilder, and Rán, the robber-goddess of the sea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Floki & Rán: our gods are greedy too.

_our gods are greedy too._

Rán. Her very name meant ‘robbery,’ and she had been trying to steal Floki all his life. They existed in opposition, Floki with his boats and Rán with her nine hungry daughters. It was a comfortable sort of war they waged together, and each time Rán claimed a boat for her realm Floki conferred with the trees on how best to outsmart her next time. The trees were his allies, as the waves were Rán’s, but he and Rán were the generals.

Rán was madness. She was wind-tossed and wild, and she crashed in Floki’s mind as he slept, and they traded the insults of battle with smirks on their faces in a language like none spoken on Midgard. Rán’s laugh was like the bubbling of estuaries, and Floki’s was like the rustling of leaves in a high wind off the sea.

And this, the boat that would take them all West, for better or for worse, this was their defining battle. Floki laughed and laughed as Rán tossed beneath his boat, unable to claim her even with all her best tricks. Her daughters whined in annoyance and threw themselves together, tempestuous children, while their mother sulked below.

 _Better luck next time_ , Floki told her, his voice a rustle of leaves and a creaking of planks as he slept curled among his allies. 

 _Hmmph_ , she roared back in the rush of air as it curls around the bend of a conch shell.  _You know you will be mine one day, beautiful, incorrigible boy._

 _And one day I will pay your fee and live forever in your hall_ , Floki responded in the laughter of early-morning birds, fingering the gold piece that hadn’t left his person since his first battle with Rán as a boy.  _One day. But not today, robber-goddess. Not today._


End file.
